Just One Kiss
by deathangelo
Summary: Fluffy freezerburn one shots mostly based off of tumblr prompts. Occasional other pairings. Some chapters might get angsty or sad with mentions on darker themes so be warned. Writing isn't good but I still try my best to make the chapters as fluffy and creative as I can. Enjoy!
1. Advantage

**Based off a tumblr thing I don't know who made it sadly but yeah i thought it would match freezerburn the most and i dont wanna put it in my bumbleby book so yes new book that no one will read thx**

"Hey rubbles".

A pause was heard over the phone, like someone taking in a breath. "This is Yang." Weiss' eyes widened, stopping in her tracks. She brought a hand up to push her reading glasses up her nose on instinct, smiling at the familiar melodic voice of her roommate's sister.

"I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything.. But I know you're richer than the average person and I might've seen your huge mansion on google and thought- not that it looks bad or anything! It looks wonderful with the white pillars and-" Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the adorable blonde, a stupid smile coming onto her face.

She cleared her throat, the smile unable to leave her face. "We have a whole lot of empty rooms, I'm sure we could lend you one", the ivory haired girl answered softly into the phone, hearing the blonde cheer.

"There'll be a limo at your place by 7". She could almost see the girl's features lightening, her eyes widening at the thought of having a personal limo pick her up at her house.

"Thanks Weiss! I lo- really appreciate you". I scoffed, taking out my second phone to tell a driver to go pick them up. "It's nothing."

She let out a small chuckle, the delightful sound filling Weiss' ears. "Anything to flex on us peasants huh?"

Weiss wanted to punch her in the arm so badly. "Shut up you oaf.."

They continued conversation for a bit until her driver arrived outside the hotel she was in. "Okay Weiss I'll see you 'kay?" The heiress hummed in approval before hanging up. Her back slid down the wall, her face becoming a crimson red. She cupped her face with her hands, a grin still fixed on her face.

 _The things this girl does to me.._

…

"Ruby I repeat. Do not camp in the guest room. You made a huge mess last time with all your dorito bags and soda cans." The crimson haired girl pouted, a sheepish smile coming onto her face. Weiss giggled a bit at the two, clearing her throat to tell them her answer.

"It's fine Yang, we don't have maids for no reason." The blonde looked at the heiress in surprise. Ruby cheered on the side, winking at Weiss from behind the older girl.

Yang leaned to the side, a smirk now on her face. She ran her hand through her hair sensually, letting strands fall down to her shoulders. "You're too rich for your own good princess."

She crossed her arms, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked unamused, although her mind curious to see how this would go.

"People will take advantage of you like this.." Weiss let an amused smile come to her face. Her arms still crossed strictly.

"Yeah? Like who?" She asked in a mock tone. Yang came forward and put her arm next to Weiss' head, effectively trapping her against the wall and making her turn into a blushing mess.

"Like me", the blonde whispered into her ear, her lips grazing the ivory haired earlobe teasingly.

She stifled a moan, trying to focus on talking instead of Yang's intoxicating smell. "M-maybe I don't mind.." She breathed out, grabbing the blonde's shirt and squeezing her eyes shut.

Yang let out a small chuckle, leaning in to meet her lips. "I'll be taking your lips then.." She murmured before capturing Weiss' lips with her own. Weiss tugged on her shirt desperately, trying to bring her as close as possible. Yang chuckled at her desperation- it had been quite a long time since they had seen each other after all.

Ruby squeezed in between them, her bag slung over her shoulder and taking a bite out of a kit kat bar without breaking off the pieces- how disrespectful. Even Kourtney Kardashian knew better.

"Don't mind me, just escaping from my sister and roommate doing unholy actions", she went up the stairs, not daring to look back. "Where's the holy water when you need it.." She mumbled before slamming the door shut behind her.

Yang turned back to Weiss, bringing her hand up to cup her face. She smirked, taking her other hand and placing it on the smaller girls waist.

"Now where were we~"

 **Rlly short one cuz the prompt was hella short but yes i will be making more chapters because freezerburn is yes if u wanted smut sorry but like**


	2. Written Secrets

**We write notes to each other on the desk we share at different times and I never knew who I was talking to until I saw you stay behind after class to write on it and holy shit yoU'RE HOT AU -stardust-sketcher tumblr**

 _I'm the loneliest one of all._

'Be grateful for what you have.' Something I was told almost every single day of my childhood until my parents were sure that they had it burned into my mind and straight into my moral code.

I am grateful for what I have. Or was anyway.

'Weiss Schnee, new heir to the Schnee business.' It used to be on every single article and newspaper you could find. For some time, everything was perfect. My father and mother still cared about us. I was so passionate about becoming the heir to the company name. Until it all came crashing down on me. Nothing good ever lasted. Nothing was ever perfect.

Father became obsessed with his work and finally admitted to my mother that the only reason he married her was for the family name. I was just born because he needed someone to continue the company.

Mother started drinking and father piled up on work. They both pretended like their children didn't exist. I didn't matter to anyone anymore.

People disgusted me. Everyone just had selfish needs that they would do anything to get, even use and break someone. I learned to resent my father when I became a bit older to understand what was going on. He didn't care about us at all. All he cared about was the business that he spent his whole life working on.

I finally understood why Winter left, she realized what was going on between our parents and decided to become independent, so she wouldn't need to depend on father later on. I wanted to follow in her steps, and I planned to follow in her steps; to focus in school and live alone. I didn't need anyone. My heart was sealed away in a heavy vault where no one could touch it- where I didn't need anyone's love.

I walked into the library, sitting down at my usual seat in the corner of the room. I took out my giant history book and slammed it on the table rather harshly before opening it up to the correct page.

The words were all jumbled in my brain, only able to read the words but process none of it. I closed the book before sighing and resting my forehead on the cover. There was no point. There was no way I could study in this state. I put the history book back in my rather ruined and old school bag, rips and stains covering the outside. No one would even suspect that there would be anything valuable in the bag.

I stood up and passed the shelves, dragging my hand across the books idly. Taking out my favourite book, I placed it on the table and sighed contently. Finally, some time to relax. I flipped through the pages, feeling the way the pages passed my thumb, words blurring pass until I hit a small piece of paper lodged in between the pages.

I took it out curiously, bringing it up to inspect.

 _Dear no one,_

 _Hey. If someone's reading this then hello to you. :) I don't think anyone would read it anyways. No one's really a big fan of this book, and I've never really seen anyone borrow it.. ever. My life's a mess, everything's going downhill. I put this in here in hopes of finding someone who has common interests with me, someone who can just understand what I'm going through and understand that you're not alone. Or just understand that not everyone's as happy as they seem._

I continued reading the entry, feeling sympathy and built up feelings inside me come up. The author of the entry had described their life and how nothing had gone as planned. I wanted to talk to this person. To finally meet someone who had a life as miserable as mine.

I grabbed a pen out of my bag hastily, looking around just in case anyone was looking.

 _Dear Anonymous,_

 _I agree with you too in all honesty. No one ever reads this book at all, everyone else prefers more simple books. It's nice to know that someone out there enjoys the same literature that I do. I read your entire message. I don't think you deserve any of it at all. Just hang in there. I'm not going to say that it's going to get better- because I know that I can't guarantee that it will. Ever. That's just how the world works. Some people get it good and some don't. I've had some rough experiences in my past too. I grew up with parents that didn't care about me or anything other than the family business. I guess that we're in the same situation. Working hard and putting in effort to get out of this hell of a situation. So yeah, now I know that I'm not completely alone thanks to you. It makes me feel a bit less abandoned._

 _-Lonely_

I put the note back in a random page and closed it, letting out a quiet sigh. _Why was I doing this again?_

…

Excitement. Anticipation. Things I haven't felt in a really long time, and when I say really long time, I mean in years.

I hurried into my normal spot, throwing my bag on the floor and searching through the book cases for the one book I always searched for. 'Heart Of Glass'. I quickly grabbed it and brought it back to my table, opening the front cover anxiously.

What were the chances that the person would have actually responded? Deciding not to stay negative, I flipped through the book to find a ripped piece of paper in the same page as last time. Page 240. I opened the note carefully, caressing the edges softly to get out the creases. My eyes scanned the words, reading through thoroughly.

 _Dear Lonely,_

 _I guess sometimes living just sucks huh? It's how the world works. Kind people don't get rewarded for their kindness, and horrible people don't get punished. You get it a lot. How it's not guaranteed to get better, that things can be bad for your whole life. But I think things are going up for me since I met you. ;) In all seriousness though things are going up. My dad has started to become less of an alcoholic and my sister's doing great in school. Gotta look at the bright side huh?_

 _-Sunshine_

I laughed a bit at the message, taking out my pen and writing back a response. It continued like this for a couple of months, everyday returning to the library to find another note stuck in the page. We would flirt playfully back and forth, making me laugh whenever I read one of her notes. Everytime the book wouldn't be taken, almost as if untouched from the last time I opened it.

"Weiss." I looked up to see Sun waving a gloved hand in my face. "You there?"

I cleared my throat, rubbing my arms. I nodded before following him, hearing his story about the time he did a 16 hour vine marathon with his friends. _Idiots._ "Do you ever do homework?" he stopped and looked at me, bringing his hand up to brush through his light blue hair. He shrugged, adjusting his bag strap.

"Talking about homework- where's all yours?!" I froze, now feeling the unfamiliar loose feel of not having my bag strapped over my shoulder.

"Shit! I'll catch up!" He mock saluted before continuing to walk, leaving me to scramble back the way we came.

I arrived at the school in a panting mess, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I pushed open the door, skidding to a halt. I looked around before running down the hall, ignoring the calls of teachers and students alike.

I pushed open the library door in a hurry, stumbling inside.

Then I saw her.

A girl. Sitting where I sat everyday, a book propped on the table in front of her. I stopped in my tracks, watching her take out a piece of paper from the page and cover her mouth as she giggled. I blushed, unable to move.

She was beautiful.

Unruly golden hair, well built body and large.. Other things. She ripped out a page from her notebook gracefully, whipping out a pencil from behind her ear. She happily scribbled in another piece of paper, the tip of her tongue sticking out from her mouth cutely. She put it back in the page, closing the book and standing up. _Move you idiot._

I was going to walk to her and confront her but then I remembered, _She might not be the person you write to._ I cautiously stalked up to her while she was putting the book back in the shelf. Before she could it back in fully I grabbed her hand out of impulse, stopping her hand. She looked at me in curiosity and panic, both quickly dispersing as she smiled at me. "S-sorry, can I read this?"

She looked at me for a second before letting go of the book. "Sure." I held the book tightly to my chest, nodding nervously. "Have I seen you around before?" She asked me, a kind smile still fixed on her face.

"I d-don't think so, no." She held out a hand, noticeable scars scattered across her knuckles. I stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

 _Shake her hand you fucking retard!_ I reached out and grabbed her hand tightly, shaking it lightly. "Well my name's Yang! What's yours?" She grinned at me, her lilac eyes fixed on me.

"You seem like a real sunshine", I blurt out, examining her to see what her reaction was. She smiled and looked at me like I was an old friend. "Well even the sun can get lonely sometimes."

It was her. The girl that I spent hours thinking about meeting in person. It was happening.

Before I could think I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, embracing her tightly. I didn't let her go, burying my head into her hair. She dropped the book, reciprocating the hug. We finally let go of each other and she bent down to pick up the book. _Fuck she's hot._

"Huh?" She tilted her head, clearly confused. I stepped back in fear. "D-did I say that out loud?!" She nodded, "Sorry.." She extended her index finger to poke me on the nose.

"Usually I hate super cute girls getting flustered around me and saying I'm hot but just for you I'm going to make an exception". I blushed, playing with my sleeves nervously.

She leaned back onto the bookcase, looking effortlessly good looking. "Didn't you say you were supposed to be ugly?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at the taller girl. She let out a chuckle, a smile gracing her face.

"Didn't you say you were going to kiss me when we first meet?" I grit my teeth, a blush creeping its way onto my cheeks. "I-it was a joke.."

She put her thumb below my chin, lifting my head up to look at her. "Are you sure?" I leaned forward, capturing her lips in a desperate haze. She let out a shocked noise, soon returning my kiss. I looped my arms around her neck, tippy toeing on an attempt to become more of her height.

We finally broke apart, an amused expression on her face. "So you weren't joking then?" I rolled my eyes, bringing her back down to kiss her again.

 **Idk i just wanted to finish this i lost all my ideas**


End file.
